Behind Those Eyes
by Epic Solitude
Summary: Raven x Robin one-shots based off of the fluffy scenes between them, but they're all connected and refer to each other in some way. Rated M for implied immaturity and limes.


Raven was lying down on her bed, the various lit candles in her room casting shadows on the wall. She stared at the ceiling, and kept thinking about the last mission. A look of concern had crossed her face as she recalled what Robin had said to her just a few days before.

Flashback:

_"Raven, what's wrong?" _

_ She turned back around, still feeling anger course through her veins. Coldly, she replied, "I just don't like parties." _

_ But he knew better. His mask kept Raven from seeing his deep blue eyes that saw right through her lie. Those were the eyes Raven had fallen in love with. Whenever he looked at her, raven felt the warm sense of being comforted. She felt like he understood her, and that nothing in the world could ever harm her. _

_ "It's more than that, I can tell," He said gently. "We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind; now let me inside yours." _

_ Raven closed her eyes as his arms enveloped her in a tender hug around her waist, and a slight blush spread across her face. It was true, what he had said. Ever since the time where Raven had overshadowed Robin's mind, to see and feel what he had felt fighting the enemy that was not there, Raven had been able to speak to him telepathically whenever she had wanted to. Whatever he felt, she felt, and vice versa. At times, Raven had to desperately tried to hide the surge of jealousy that overtook her as she felt Robin's mind cloud with images of Starfire. She couldn't let him know, couldn't let him go into the deep dark depths of her mind, for she held dark secrets. She just couldn't. Not now, not ever._

"_Robin, you know me better than anyone else…" She spoke quietly, for it was true. "You should know that there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go." _

_Like her past. About her father, and her prophecy. Raven yearned to escape her past, to the point where she would do anything to avoid it. _

_And also, the feelings about Robin. How she felt around him. _

_He let go of her, and Raven turned around to face him. He looked worried, and she felt his uneasiness in the air. "I'm willing to try if you'll let me. Please, Raven…" _

_Raven. Her name coming out of his mouth sounded…. Strange. He was pleading to her, almost begging. A tear slipped down Raven's cheek. Robin was willing to risk his sanity to help her. It was all too much._

_A flood of emotions overwhelmed Robin. Was Raven feeling this? He held her close, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. She looked up to him with those big, purple eyes the color of sparkling amethysts. He cupped her face, and she slipped her hand into his other one, intertwining fingers. "Please, Robin, just trust me." _

_His breath was warm against her face as they touched foreheads together. The closeness of the moment gave her that feeling again, the feeling she swore never to feel after what she learned about her future. But she couldn't help it. Robin was … well, it was impossible not to like him, in that way or otherwise. But with him, Raven felt at home. She felt safe, and protected. _

_She felt love._

A dazed Raven snuggled up underneath her blanket and shut her eyes, trying to go to sleep and stop these thoughts about him. She couldn't help but think that those were another one of the moments they had shared that were branded in her mind forever. It was like he loved her back, judging by his actions. But he didn't say so, so raven couldn't be sure. It was hard to believe that they were just best friends, even though she was in love with him.

_Love?_ Raven had felt something similar when Robin viewed Starfire at times, in a way that made the purple-haired girl seethe with such anger and jealousy that was extremely hard to cloak. But Starfire was a close friend, and she would never want misfortune to come upon her, even if she may like Robin back. Guilt would strike her, and Raven would then meditate for hours to clear her mind of unbridled emotions.

Mainly, love.

What she had felt was no mistake. This was unlike the crush she had on Malchior when he was in the book. She thought she had felt love towards him because at that point, she was willing to be with anyone to fill the empty hole in her heart. Raven felt foolish after she locked him away back into the book. How could she have fallen for him? Malchior would never have gained her trust had she been in her right mind. But she was lonely, and hurt after Beastboy had called her creepy, and she wondered if Robin thought of that way too.

_Surely_, she thought. _Robin wouldn't think me as creepy. Maybe dark, yes, but creepy?_ It struck a nerve within her. Raven knew she wasn't like Starfire: the always-happy, bundle of joy. Starfire was pretty, with a golden complexion and beautiful, long red hair. She had long eyelashes that accented her pretty green eyes, and she was skinny too – something boys seemed to like.

Raven didn't blame Robin if he liked Starfire, but she blamed the resentfulness she felt towards her Tamarian friend. How could she feel this way towards her? Starfire was her friend, and Raven felt as if she had no right to dislike her because of one boy.

One boy who made her fall in love.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out inside of her head, snapping the half-asleep Raven out of her nap. She sat up.

_Raven? Are you still awake? _

As annoyed as she was from being woken, her irritation ceased when she realized it was the Boy Wonder himself.

_Yes, Robin? _

_Um… I wanted to… er…_

Raven sensed that he felt unsure of something.

_Would you like me to go over there? _

_ N-no no! _He objected. _It's fine, Raven… just – never mind. _

Raven hesitated. Should she oppose him and make him tell her what was bothering her? Or should she let him do what he wished? It wouldn't take long to phase into Robin's room – hos was directly underneath hers. But what if he was doing something he didn't want her to see…

Blushing, she shook the dirty thought out of her mind. _Stupid hormones…_

_ Huh? _

She felt embarrassed, and hoped he didn't sense that she was. She had forgotten he was still telepathically connected at the moment, and her careless mistake almost let him know.

_It's nothing, Robin, _she replied, abandoning the prospect of sleep and got up to meditate. _I'm just going to meditate for a bit, 'k? _

_ Ok. _

Her new, unrestrained emotions could potentially do something bad if she let them control her. Raven took a hold of her mirror on her dresser, and let herself be sucked into her own world.

When she had opened her eyes, she was standing right next to Happiness. _Ugh, pink_, she thought as she took in the world around her. Cherry blossom trees, fully in bloom, were scattered all over the place, and beautiful flowers of a light pink hue joined them. _All this pink is making my head hurt._

Raven's Emoticlone greeted her with a huge smile. "RAVEN!" she shouted happily, glomping her. "Yay! Now that you're here, we can PAR-TAY! We're going to need cake, and balloons, and candy, and party hats, and –ˮ

Raven let out a sigh as Happiness continued listing off various party objects.

"—And music, and fun, and Spin the Bottle—ˮ

"HEY!" Raven shouted, "Look, can you please just gather the others? I need to talk."

Happiness giggled. "Alrighty then," and she flew off to find the other counterparts, her voice fading away, but not before Raven heard a side comment. "By the way, Love told me about your little bird…"

Raven realized that she meant Robin, but it was too late to yell at her as she had already disappeared. All this multiple feelings of love, jealousy, bitterness – they were clouding her mind, making her tired. Meditation was her way of controlling them.

Happiness phased out of the cherry-blossomed-covered ground along with the other Emoticlones. They all crossed legs and floated up, joining into a circle surrounding Raven, with crossed legs.

"Alright, Raven," Wisdom spoke up, pushing her glasses up. "What seems to be the problem?"

The mentioned girl turned to one of her Emoticlones, one with the same colored cloak, but a lighter, brighter version of purple. Raven cleared her throat.

"Love…" Raven decided to go straight to the point. "What should I do? I always feel it whenever I think about or see him, and I don't know how to avoid it. Should I even avoid it? I mean, he's got Starfire…"

"Aw c'mon, Rae, don't be so down on yourself!" Courage spoke up. "You've got the looks too! All you need is –ˮ

"But Starfire is so nice and funny! Why wouldn't robin like her? I mean, she's so strong and cool and –ˮ

Courage ended Rude's sentence by snapping her fingers, and materializing dark tape to shut her up. "Don't listen to Rude, Raven, she's just being… well, rude!"

Raven wasn't hurt. She knew her friend Starfire was all those things, and more. But she also knew that bickering amongst her emotions wouldn't do anything to help her predicament.

"Guys, the reason that I called all of you instead of just Love is that you guys… well you're all me. And I need help from every single one of you because I just don't know what to do." Raven's eyes dropped down as she continued. "Please… I need your help."

All of them looked at each other. "Maybe she's right…" said Timid.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"Tell him!" said Courage.

"Uh… not do… anything?" said Timid.

"Make him a cake!" said Happiness.

(Sloth had fallen asleep on the ground).

"Make out with him!" said Rude, a silly grin on her face.

"…." The others put on their pokerfaces on before bursting into laughter, while Raven just stood there, blushing. She tried to be mad, but really, that wasn't such a bad idea. "Really, guys? I'm trying to be serious here! I'm acting like some silly, lovestruck human girl, and I don't know if that is really who I am. You've got to help me…"

"We know, we know," Love said as the giggles subsided. "But really, Raven. I know that this is Courage's thing and all, but Darling," she floated over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are utterly and deeply in love with this boy, and if you don't tell him about it – by Trigon, I swear – that it will be the biggest mistake of your life and you will regret it for as long as you live." ("FOREVER…" Happiness added afterwards). "So you go out there and get that boy."

Raven smiled as the grinning faces staring back at her. A real smile, the first time in a long time. A surge of Hope rose inside of her as she teleported herself out of the mirror.

She stumbled as her feet touched the carpet, a little disorientated. She called out to him telepathically.

_Robin? _

He replied back two moments later. _Yes?_

_Can I come in? …I need to talk to you about some things. _

_ Well, sure, I guess. _

Raven smiled, feeling that warm fuzziness inside of her at the thought of seeing him again, and she phased into his room. When she set herself on the floor, Robin's face lit up when he saw her. "Raven!" He got up from his bed and pulled her into a big hug.

She returned it, and started, "I have something important I would like to say…"


End file.
